A Hot Shower
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Based off of chapter 25 of "ViVid". Victoria Dahlgryn takes a shower and Sieglinde comes to her mind. It goes on from there  Rated M for obvious reasons. Read'n Review, people! That's an order!


**A Hot Shower**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

Alright, so she had barely broken a sweat, but Victoria always felt dirty after a fight, even if they only lasted 25 seconds. Her opponent was a girl her age wielding dual daggers.

She wasn't even worth Victoria's time.

So now, here she was in Stadium 2's shower room, lathering her long, luscious silver-blonde hair with a peach-scented shampoo that Victoria had brought with herself. She trusted nobody other than Edgar with her hair, and speaking of her life-long friend and butler, he was speaking with her on a video call screen at face level.

"Yes, the opponent is a rookie...Looks like a hard striker contestant that uses Breaker type magic," he spoke. Victoria idly curled a few locks of her hair with her finger, while her other hand went to rest on her left hip, her fingers softly brushing the side of her smooth, heart-shaped behind. She tilted her head back and let the soothing, warm water of the simple showerhead land on her full, beautiful chest.

"I see. Micaiah-san really looked forward to a match with Sieg. I hope she won't be too depressed," she said nonchalantly, though there was a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I hope so too," Edgar agreed. The teal-eyed young woman took her hair and flipped it over her shoulder before turning around so that the water landed on the back of her neck and down the firm muscles of her back.

"I need to watch out and focus on my own match, too. Who knows what could happen," she pondered to herself. "And the others at Stadium 1?" She asked aloud.

"Actually, there are a few interesting ones," her butler spoke. Victoria raised an eyebrow.

"Is the Hegemon Girl among them?" She spoke a bit -too- quickly, dully noting the glint in Edgar's eyes.

"Why yes, she is. Along with the rest of Team Nakajima and of course, the one who defeated Micaiah-san, Miura Rinaldi," Victoria ignored the amusement evident in Edgar's voice.

"I see. Well, be sure to keep tabs on Stratos, please. I will admit I have quite the interest in that girl...in fighting her, I mean!" The silver-blonde Ojou-sama said that last part in response to the grin Edgar was wearing.

"As you wish, Victoria-sama. Will that be all?" Oh yes, he was clearly amused. Victoria huffed.

"Yes, Edgar. That'll be all." She spoke with finality and the video call screen blinked out of existance.

Victoria sighed.

_'Really. That Edgar...he can read me so easily...but still, he knows very well that no matter how much interest I may show on that Hegemon girl...heh. She's no match for you, Sieg...you sweet, sweet...oblivious Sieg-chan...' _she thought lovingly, closing her eyes and imagining her dear Sieglinde's small, shy smile, her beautiful blue eyes...

Victoria's hand rose to touch her blushing cheek, and her other hand moved up to her chest, right to the middle, to feel her heartbeat rise slightly.

_'Oh Sieg-chan...if only you noticed...but nope. You're too oblivious, too focused on fighting an strong opponent...you don't pay attention to love...'_ Victoria sighed wistfully.

She then felt a familiar feeling as she kept thinking of Sieglinde, slowly falling deeper into her imagination...

She pictured Sieglinde to be right there with her, in all her naked glory, standing before Victoria with her midnight-dark hair loose and cascading down her back, glistening with the warm water from the showerhead...

Victoria's teal eyes remained closed as she felt her body begin to get warmer, not aided at all by the water hitting her body.

In her mind's eye, her beloved friend and rival gently took Victoria's hands in hers, slowly prying them away from her face and chest, only to have Sieglinde cup Victoria's face in her hands and lean closer to her, her beautiful breasts pressing into the silver-blonde girl's, their nipples touching and rubbing gently, sending electric sensations across Victoria's body.

Victoria couldn't help it.

She moaned.

"O-Oh...Sieg-chan~..." She sighed with pleasure as she pinched and rubbed her sensitive nipples, gently pulling at them with her thumb and index fingers and then pressing her palms flat upon her breasts, rubbing up and down, up and down...

She whimpered softly as she imagined her lover pulling her hands away from her sensitive breasts, only for Sieglinde's right hand to land squarely on her plump behind, grasping, squeezing and kneading the soft, yielding flesh.

Victoria knew, lost in her fantasy, that she was very much wet, her pulsing core's honey slowly dripping down the inside of her thighs and she actually cried out when her – or Sieglinde's – hand reached down and gingerly touched her neatly-shaved womanhood, her ring and index fingers spread out across her velvety flower petals while her middle finger very slowly traced her slit and Victoria shuddered once her finger barely brushed against her exposed pleasure button.

Meanwhile, her other hand, which had been idly fondling her right lower cheek, moved closer and eventually, right in between her legs from behind, spreading her lower lips wide open, picturing Sieglinde to stare straight at her womanhood, spread open just for her.

And then, she took the plunge, crying out in ecstasy as she entered her dripping flower with her index, middle and ring fingers, while keeping herself spread open with her right hand.

She threw her head back, her silver-blonde hair spraying water around her, biting her lower lip hard, in a desperate attempt to quiet her moans, groaning as she set a steady rythm with her fingers, first entering her womanhood and then spreading her fingers as far as they would go, trapped by her hot, slick inner walls before rolling her fingers in circles, first clock-wise and then, counter clock-wise, sending jolt after jolt of pleasure to her brain.

Victoria's knees threatened to buckle, her breath became ragged, and she felt her loins burn, her womanhood set ablaze. She knew she was close, so she turned things up a notch, throwing caution to the wind and moaning as she began to pump her fingers in and out of her dripping flower, her hands coated in her honey.

She then took the final plunge: she used her thumb to flick her clit three times in a row...and that did her in.

Bright flashes of white light went off behind her closed eyes and she let out a low, drawn out moan, her breath leaving her in one sigh, her legs completely giving out and making Victoria fall on her behind on the wet tiled floor. She rested her back against the wall behind her and she then opened her eyes as she panted. Victoria pulled her arm up and turned off the water, which had been falling on her the whole time she pleasured herself.

Next, she pulled her other hand out of her womanhood, sighing softly as she did so, and up to eye level. She saw her hand absolutely coated in her fluids. She smiled.

"Oh Sieg-chan...this is what you do to me...one day. One day, you'll see how I really feel. Sieglinde Jeremiah, you will be mine, dear," she spoke softly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Apparently, Victoria had been in the shower, absorbed in her fantasy longer than she had thought, for the whole shower room was vacant. Or maybe, the other occupants had actually heard her sounds of pleasure and left in a hurry to give Victoria some room. Either way, Sieglinde would be wondering where Victoria had gone off to.

So, she dried off, got dressed and left to meet up with her beloved.

She would sleep well tonight.

**FIN**


End file.
